A Ron and Hermione Romance
by giantgiant
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally get together with some complications along the way.Some Harry/Ginny too.Hi everyone, I need help coming up with a new title, see authors note please, thanks. Also, Read and Review and I'll give you candy!
1. Late Nights Up

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling, I don't have anything near her talent or skill... ::sniff:: Well, I hope you all like my horrible attempt at a fanfic, it's my first. Actually, it's my first time writing anything other than schoolwork in a long long time. I'll add more chapters if you guys want me to. And I'll assume you want me too if you review, hehe. I might change the rating to R for later chapters.. if there are later chapters I mean. But really, review please! Creative criticism is welcome too!!  
  
Ron gave a heavy sigh. It was 1:00 a.m in the common room, and he was just about ready to give up his desperate attempt at his potions essay "Where's Hermione when you need her...?" he said out loud into the empty common room.  
  
"Shuffle-foot" Hermione muttered the password to the fat lady. She had lost track of time in a dark corner of the library, and was now returning to the dorms with a heavy stack of books. She scrambled in and noticed a droopy redhead at a table, parchment and quills everywhere.  
  
"Oi! Ron! What are you doing up?!" she asked  
  
"What's it look like?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"Snape's potions essay eh? Why, that's due tommorow, I finished mine last week" Hermione stated somewhat proudly.  
  
"Well whoop-dee-doo" Ron retorted, raising his eyes to the girl. They were in their 6th year and Hermione had matured somewhat. Her hair was now tamed, and fell into soft ringlets all around her face, she had filled out and grown taller. She hadn't grown nearly as much as Ron though who was now 6 feet with a somewhat muscular build from hours of Quidditch practice.  
  
"You know Ron, I would've thought by now you would have learned to take your schoolwork more seriously" Hermione sighed, pulling the scraps of parchment into a neat pile.  
  
"Well, between an insane amount of practice, an insane amount of homework, and keeping my best friend from going insane it gets a little difficult" Ron growled  
  
Hermione looked up startled, "I'm sorry Ron..." she said softly. She stared at him, noticing months of stress seemed to be taking its toll. Ron looked tired, good but tired... Wait.. she didn't mean the second part.. did she? With all the fuss with Voldemort, and the loss of Sirius Hermione had thought she was over her feelings for Ron. She had thought wrong apparently. Sitting in the dim light looking absolutely miserable Ron still looked adorable.  
  
"Don't be sorry... I know I've been a bit of an arse lately.. I'm really sorry about all that Hermione" Ron muttered, sounding almost defeated. He had been rude lately and he knew it, he was being short with everyone, even his little sister. She didn't seem to mind though, she too was busy consoling Harry. A little too busy.. Ron looked up at Hermione again, he had forgotten how pretty she was. The summer had gone too quick, leaving no time for budding romances. A few awkward moments between them and that was it. Ron looked away quickly, he didn't have time for this now, he should go to bed, he snatched the pile from Hermione's hands.  
  
"You outta go to bed" he nearly snarled.  
  
"You shouldn't be so tense" Hermione replied, still softly, ignoring his harsh tone. She ruffled his hair a little then pulled her hand back quickly startled at her own un-hermione-like gesture.  
  
Ron was also startled, Hermione not snapping back at him? Hermione playing with his hair and coaxing him to bed? It was late.. things were weird... Still, Ron couldn't help but feel pleasantly warmed at her gesture. He grinned at her. "Thanks Hermione"  
  
"No problem.. err shall we go to bed?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Separately I mean you dork!" Hermione laughed just a little uneasily. 


	2. Potions

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling, I don't have anything near her talent or skill... ::sniff:: Well, I hope you all like my horrible attempt at a fanfic, it's my first. Actually, it's my first time writing anything other than schoolwork in a long long time. I'll add more chapters if you guys want me to. And I'll assume you want me too if you review, hehe. I might change the rating to R for later chapters.. if there are later chapters I mean. But really, review please! Creative criticism is welcome too!!  
  
The next morning the trio was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when the owls swooped in. A large brown owl dropped the latest edition of The Daily Prophet right in Hermione's bowl of cereal. Hermione cursed softly, furiously swiping the drops of milk off her robes.  
  
"Lovely" Ron smirked, shoving a sausage in his mouth.  
  
Hermione ignored the comment and opened the paper, and started flipping through.  
  
"Horoscopes... Agatha Canope's guide to cleaning cauldrons..... New anti- aging potions..... nothing.. nothing! No mention of Voldemort.. if I didn't know any better I'd say Fudge's keeping the paper quiet.. again!"  
  
"Aw really Hermione, do we really need to talk of that now... the year's just begun... Harry's got enough on his mind.. besides, we're safe here, right Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"..Huh? Oh sorry, what?" Harry looked up absently, he had been busy tousling Ron's baby sister's hair playfully.  
  
"Oh never mind" Ron grumbled. "So, what've we got today?" Ron asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder at the schedule.  
  
"Well you two have got divination, double potions, and herbology. I've got arithmacy, double potions, and herbology.. Not a very promising day is it? Extra time with Snape, and today in herbology we're learning how poison oak makes an excellent pain reliever"  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~********Potions Class********~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
"No no NO RON!" The instructions say to add essence of rhino-dung BEFORE scent of rat! You've got it all wrong!!" Hermione said matter-of-factly to her very flustered and increasingly irritated partner.  
  
"Look Hermione, you may be good at you know, transfiguration, charms, and history. but I on the other hand am going to be an auror. An auror is good at Defense of the Dark Arts sure, but an auror is also good at potions" Ron said smugly, mixing and matching various ingredients. Hermione sank her face into her hands as a loud BANG came from their cauldron.  
  
"WEASLEY!! GRANGER!! Not listening to instructions?! 30 points from Gryffindor and I'll see you two in detention tonight, my classroom, right after dinner." Snape shouted angrily as the cauldron proceeded to bubble and foam and spill over.  
  
"Right Ron.. because a real auror knows exactly what he's doing," Hermione said slowly, as the tips of Ron's ears turned red.  
  
A/N- Err... really short chapter I know, I'll work on it really. More reviews please! 


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling, I don't have anything near her talent or skill... ::sniff:: Well, I hope you all like my horrible attempt at a fanfic, it's my first. Actually, it's my first time writing anything other than schoolwork in a long long time. I'll add more chapters if you guys want me to. And I'll assume you want me too if you review, hehe. I might change the rating to R for later chapters.. if there are later chapters I mean. But really, review please! Creative criticism is welcome too!!  
  
"C'mon Ron, we're going to be late. Eating slower isn't going to help either, you'll have to face him eventually" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"I know I know" he grumbled, sulkily playing with his mashed potatos.  
  
"Sorry about the detention.. it'll be lonely in the common room tonight" Harry said, looking up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something to do" Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"UGH!" Ron said making a disgusted face and finally getting up from the table. "C'mon Hermione let's go, nothing Snape has can be worse than my baby sister and my best friend. I think I'm going to be sick"  
  
Hermione laughed, and led the way out. "They really like each other don't they?" she said to Ron.  
  
"I guess, I kinda always hoped they'd end up together. Harry's a good guy, I know he'll take care of her, but I still don't want to see it!!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess you and Lavender have been getting along lately" Hermione said carefully.  
  
"Lavender? What makes you say that?"  
  
"I saw you guys in herbology today. you seemed awfully cozy."  
  
"She'd rubbed the poison oak all over her cheek. I was helping her out, not very bright that one."  
  
"Oh. She's pretty though."  
  
"I guess. if you're into that." Ron replied, glancing at her. Lavender. what would I want with her.? How can she not know I like her, everyone else does. He blushed at the thought.  
  
Oh gosh, he's blushing, that's it, he likes Lavender. Like he'd ever like me, he probably thinks my hair's bushy and I study too much. Hermione thought.  
  
"Wow she looks pretty" Ron said out loud.  
  
"What????" Hermione asked, looking up startled. What did he just say.?!? .About me? No never. well I don't see Lavender anywhere. Well there's the cat. Filch's cat? I guess the cat looks nicer now that she's been groomed.  
  
Filch's cat darted out from it's hiding place.  
  
Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. I said that out loud didn't I?! Dammit Ron, good job, that's what I get for thinking!!  
  
"Ahem" Snape cleared his throat.  
  
Oh good The two thought in unison.  
  
They looked up, much to their relief they had already reached Snape's classroom. Hopefully their punishment wouldn't leave much time for idle thoughts.  
  
"Well, now that I have your attention, you will spend the remainder of the night cleaning the cauldrons from today, without magic. I trust you'll find Longbottom's a delight to scrub, even more so than that awful concoction you two made . Pity you couldn't have paid attention earlier" Snape smirked, and walked away.  
  
"Scrubbing cauldrons?!" Ron exclaimed after the professor had left. "That's house elf work!!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I know I know, S.P.E.W this, S.P.E.W that.. well we'd better get started if we want any sleep tonight." Ron said, sighing as he picked up a sponge.  
  
They'd been working in awkward silence for a while, when Hermione spoke up.  
  
"So, how has Harry been?"  
  
"Better, he doesn't like to talk about it, I don't blame him. He has nightmares at night though, he thinks no one hears him. I'm worried about him, but he seems to have taken to my sister well."  
  
"And you're ok with that?"  
  
"Well, like I said, Harry's a good guy. Besides, he's been through a lot, he should have something more in life. and I'd rather have my sister with Harry rather than that Dean, or Michael guy" Ron said scowling.  
  
Hermione laughed, it really was cute seeing Ron get so over-protective over her sister.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing" she thought back to what Ron had said earlier, about Filch's cat being pretty. "So, you like cats?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, looking at her with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Uh. earlier, the cat, it walked by and you said it was pretty."  
  
Ron paused, staring at her. "I wasn't talking about the cat." he said slowly. "I was talking about-"  
  
"Well alright, I suppose you two have had enough for tonight. As much as I would like to have kept you up all night, and as much as it would have been well-deserved, Dumbledore had something to say about muggle child-labor laws. something or the other. Anyway, you may leave for tonight, but I strongly recommend you pay attention next time"  
  
"Thank you sir" they mumbled, as they got up to leave. They reached the common room in awkward silence, Ron terribly embarrassed, and Hermione wondering what Snape had interrupted and if she should say something. She opened her mouth to speak when Ron said hurriedly "Goodnight Hermione" and rushed up to the boys dormitories. She stood there for a moment in stunned silence, shook her head, and walked up to her room.  
  
A/N: Hehe, and yeah I know the story's dragging, but you can't rush these things! Besides, there'll be more to come, and I hope there'll be more reviews as well. 


	4. authorsnote

Authors Note:  
Hi everyone, I'm doing the next chapter soon, it's just I need help coming up with a new title. The title really sucks, but I'm not very good at thinking up titles.. soo.. if anyone has any suggestions you can either e-mail it to me (japenana@hotmail.com) or you can leave it in a review.. thanks! 


End file.
